Shattering Stars/White Mage
=White Mage = Obtain A White Mage's Testimony from one of the following: * Coral Sahagin (Level: 72 - 74) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Diamond Quadav (Level: 75) (Qulun Dome) * Goblin Alchemist (Level: 65 - 69) (King Ranperre's Tomb, Kuftal Tunnel, Labyrinth of Onzozo, Cape Teriggan, ...) * Lagoon Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Yagudo High Priest (Level: 72 - 74) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) * Yarr the Pearleyed (Level: 64-66) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Za'Dha Adamantking (Level: 85) (Qulun Dome) =Guides= A Maat Fight Strategy White mage? Solo a tough guy like Maat? Well, fortunately, White Mages don't have to actually beat Maat. You must simply survive the battle for five minutes from the moment you engage him. Some re-equipping will be in order here. Now you must equip yourself for defense. Some items of note are phalanx rings, earth staff (Ask your paladin friend if you can borrow his. ^^), and bat earrings. Drink a blind potion to give yourself +30 evasion from the bat earrings (you won't be actually attacking so being blinded makes no difference). Bring along a couple bottles of Yagudo drink, plenty (30 or more) of healing potions, some echo drops and a fish chiefkabob (heh, eating tank food. Never thought you'd see the day?) Now, when you enter, cast all your buffs. Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Aquaveil and Blink and then rest back to full. (you need all your MP for healing so don't waste it recasting these if they wear off). Eat your food and blind yourself then use Yagudo drink and Regen III on yourself. Now cast Paralyze on Maat to get his attention (if it actually sticks, great! But don't fret if it doesn't) Maat should be hitting you for two digit damage so you should have no trouble keeping your HP up. Don't actually attack him, that gives him more TP which is not good. Don't spam lower cures, wait for HP to get somewhat low and use high end cures. More HP for your MP. Basically, you're doing what a paladin would do. But if you're a taru, mind you don't use cures that heal for more HP than you have either. Feel free to enfeeble, but don't waste mp. Anything to slow him down so you last the five minutes. If all goes smoothly, you likely won't need Benediction but it's good to keep in mind if Maat gets lucky shots in and you need healing NOW. Just keep taking hits and healing them and Maat will eventually give up. A More In-Depth Strategy You just wanna try and stay alive for five minutes. When I did my WHM Maat fight, I was level 66 and won on my first try. Here's my strategy. First I'll discuss gear. (please note that if your evasion is not capped the evasion gear below will do you no good and Maat will land nearly every blow, and keep in mind Maat hits very hard) *'Weapon:' Earth Staff. Borrow one from a friend if you can't afford one. This is extremely important. Physical damage taken-20% is a godsend. *'Ammo:' Nowadays you can use a Bibiki Seashell, which is a reward from the quest Got It All. This gives VIT+4. This wasn't available when I did the fight, so I just used my good ol' Holy Ampulla. *'Head:' Personally, I used my Empress Hairpin. If you can't get one of these though, a Crow Beret or Raven Beret works almost as well. *'Neck:' Spirit Torque is pretty nice for this. Apparently is expensive on some servers though, so I suppose you could use a Medieval Collar or Willpower Torque. *'Earrings:' Bat Earrings. Drink Blinding Potions to get Evasion+30 with these. These are almost as useful as the Earth Staff. *'Body:' Crow Jupon or Raven Jupon. *'Hands:' If your nation does not control the Sarutabaruta Region, (i.e. you're not from Windurst), then Master Caster's Mitts or Praefectus's Gloves are a good choice (but remember to put Signet on, to activate their effects!). If neither of these will work, then just go with Crow Bracers or Raven Bracers. *'Rings:' There are several options for this. For Elvaan and Galka, you'll probably want MP rings. Humes and Mithra can also get away with these. If you are a Tarutaru though, do NOT wear HP->MP rings! Your best bet is probably either HP rings (if you can get some good ones), VIT rings (likely Chrysoberyl Rings), or Phalanx Rings. *'Back:' If you can afford it, Cheviot Cape is awesome for this. Just make sure to fight Maat at night if you have one of these, as it has a hidden effect of Physical Damage taken -10% during the night, as opposed to the normal -5%. If you can't afford one of these, Dodge Cape works well enough. *'Belt:' Druid's Rope is probably your best bet here, for the Spell interruption rate-10%. *'Legs:' Crow Hose or Raven Hose work well here. You could also use your Healer's Pantaloons for the VIT+3, but I preferred loading up on Evasion myself. Maat missed me a ton, and it really helped. *'Feet:' Healer's Duckbills. The AGI+3 and Spell interruption rate-20% help out a lot here. Another extremely important piece. As far as items go, bring a few Blinding Potions (3-4 should be good enough; I only used 2, myself), 2-3 Yagudo Drinks, and a Tavnazian Taco. Nowadays you can probably afford several Hi-Ether +3s, since they have become incredibly cheap ever since they started dropping like crazy from Assault missions. Some people tend to bring potions to heal HP as well, since item use can't be interrupted like spells, but I never had a problem with that. If you're a Tarutaru I suppose you might want to consider it. Hi-Potion +3s are also cheap now too, due to dropping from Assault missions, so it couldn't hurt. Some also bring in a Vile Elixir or Vile Elixir +1, but those are quite expensive, and you shouldn't need it. Another trick some people use is to get very close to leveling up (like 500 exp away), then during the fight use a Dragon Chronicles or Miratete's Memoirs page to level up during the fight, restoring all HP and MP. These pages take a few seconds to use though, and this method can be a bit harder to pull off. For what it's worth, I only used 1 Hi-Ether the entire fight (he gave up just before I used my second one). Alright, now for strategy. When you get in, put on Reraise II, Protect IV, Shell IV (or Shell III if you don't have IV yet), Stoneskin, Blink, and Aquaveil, then rest to full MP. Don't bother recasting these buffs throughout the fight; you won't have time. Now head towards the BC arena until you can see Maat. Drink your first Yagudo Drink and Blinding Potion, cast Regen III on yourself, then cast Paralyze on Maat. It probably won't stick, but if it does, all the better. Now what you want to do is basically kite Maat in circles around the edge of the arena. He will cast Dia II on you, but don't bother erasing it; he'll just immediately recast it. Only cure yourself with Cure III and Cure IV, but don't overheal. You can use Cure V in an emergency, but it costs a lot of MP, so try to stick to III and IV. Also, if you're in dire need, don't be afraid to use Benediction! Remember that Benediction now also heals all negative statuses, so drink another Blinding Potion after using it. When Maat starts casting spells with long cast times (Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, Banishga III, etc...), use those times to cast Cure spells on yourself. If you keep running whenever possible, Maat will barely be able to use any WSs, if any. Just keep running, cure yourself when you need it, and reuse Yagudo Drinks and Blinding Potions when they wear off. Eventually he will give up. Just remember not to take too long buffing yourself and resting at the start of the fight; there is a 10 minute time limit on this fight, which starts as soon as you enter the BC zone. Also, if you happen to die, don't bother reraising until you get kicked out of the BC; Maat will just aggro and come kill you again, and then you'll be outside the BC with no reraise. Please Note that Casting all those spells and a base MP while healing of +45 Does not allow you enough time in the fight. (I used the above strategy with a few differences as a level 66 Mithran WHM. For equipment I used Earth Staff, Bugard Strap+1, Bibiki Seashell, Empress Hairpin, Evasion Torque, Antivenom Earring, Astral Earring, Crow Jupon, Master Caster's Mitts, Serket Ring, Ether Ring, Intensifying Cape, Jungle Stone, Savage Loincloth, and Healer's Duckbills. I had also brought a tavnasian taco, 2 hi-ethers, vile elixer, 2 yagudo drinks, and a stack of echo drops. I went into the battle buffing up as recommended and rested to full mp. When full, I approached Maat, used a yag drink and regenIII, then cast paralyze (which was resisted) and began to kite him around the arena. Maybe I got lucky, but Maat never once used a WS on me. And the 2 times he cast paralyze on me I had no trouble removing it. He did silence me 3 times throughout the fight so echo drops are extremely important. I never had to use the ethers, vile elixer, or my 2hr for this fight and still had almost 300 mp left when he gave up. It was extremely easy this way. For anyone trying this fight out, use these recommendations.) Note: Galka WHM75 tried the above strategy with minor variances. First attemtpt failed; paralayze resist forgot to regen3. Second attempt Repose and win! Melee You need current combat skills, namely club, shield, and evasion. Use Darksteel Maul, Spartan Hoplon, Bibiki Seashell, Life Belt, and anything else that gives accuracy+, attack+, or STR+. While MP may seem like an issue, you'll use a good chunk of it before you even engage Maat. You should use Meat Mithkabob as food, anything else is overkill and not worth the money. Make sure to bring Sleeping Potions, a Pro-Ether, Yagudo Drinks, Echo Drops, an Icarus Wing, and a Max-Potion. Upon entering, give yourself usual buffs and rest to full. Equip Opo-opo Necklace and sleep to 100% tp. You should have about 8 minutes left. Pull Maat with Diaga, melee until his stoneskin is gone, and pop a Hexa-Strike. If this doesn't force him to uncork Benediction, just continue melee him and he will within a few swings. At this point gain tp normally and use Cures and Potions as needed. Use Flash if you think he's got enough TP or when you're low on HP. If you're low on MP use a pro-ether. Having Black Halo from another job will make this next part easier than without. Once you get TP, use Black Halo > Wing > Hexa Strike, and use a Holy MB off the Light skillchain. If you don't have Black Halo, you have to use Hexa Strike > Wing > Hexa Strike and there will be no skillchain. If the fight drags into the 9th minute, Maat will use his weaponskills regardless of TP, so make sure Flash is ready. It should take 4 Hexa Strikes to get Maat to give up, so it may be wise to hold off the wing until you use your third Hexa Strike. Category:Guides